


Long Story

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [8]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belial introduces hirself to Rikkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Story

Masaharu nudged his partner. "Who’s that?" he asked, nodding at the slight, lean figure in black lounging against the fence. Yagyuu finished a swallow of much needed water and raised a brow.

"I think that’s Yukimura-san’s visitor. The one from the hospital that no one ever quite managed to meet."

They both glanced over at Yukimura, who was laughing up at Yanagi. Masaharu smiled. He wasn’t precisely pleased that he and Yagyuu had just been swept 6-2 by those two, but it was good to see Yukimura back in top form. Back to the question at hand, though.

"Oh, glorious leader," Masaharu drawled. "Did you invite the extra audience, today?"

For one heartbeat, Yukimura froze. "You noticed, then," he murmured.

Masaharu eyed their visitor’s flamboyantly tailored tail coat and top hat. "A little hard not to."

Yukimura turned to face the watcher, eyes narrow. "Belial," he said, low and cold.

"Don’t you think it’s time one introduced oneself to your people?" the… man? Masaharu squinted… asked. Masaharu had to admit, he was impressed. He’d never seen anyone stand firm in face of an angry Yukimura, let alone stay so nonchalant.

"My people," Yukimura repeated, softly. "Yes."

"Of course, dear Seiichi-san, one wouldn’t dream of interfering. Much." The man (?) brushed a rose in front of smiling lips, and Masaharu shared a startled glance with his partner. Where had that come from? Their visitor sauntered closer, running hooded eyes over all of them as the rest of the team drew closer to see what had caught their captain’s attention. They received an extravagant bow. "So. Greetings. One is called Mad Hatter."

A frisson danced down Masaharu’s spine as his gaze was caught by eyes blue as fire, and laughing. Laughing the way someone standing, somehow untouched, in the middle of catastrophe might laugh. His breath shivered in his chest, and he only realized that he’d taken a step forward when Yagyuu’s hand on his shoulder jerked him to a stop.

"And under other circumstances," Mad Hatter murmured with a note of longing caress, "one would be delighted to have you for oneself. Ah well." He blew Masaharu a kiss, winked at Yagyuu, and turned back just in time to meet Yukimura’s purposeful stride toward him with hands spread against their captain’s chest. "One is most pleased to see you so fully recovered, Seiichi. One is sure the results will be well worth it."

And he was gone. Leaving Yukimura looking at the place he had been with a tangled mix of amusement and anger in his face.

"Who," Akaya asked, wide eyed, "was _that_?"

Yukimura passed a hand over his forehead and sighed. "Do all of you remember how my condition took a sudden turn for the better, a few months back?"

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded. Sanada and Yanagi, Masaharu noted, were hovering.

"Well, that was the deal I made…"

**End**


End file.
